La muerte de una opinión
by Sorcieres de la Neige
Summary: Todo ha explotado. Todo ha caído. Dim está segurísimo de que ha muerto. Y sin embargo respira. Y sin embargo, puede votar. - Reto La vida en el Distrito del foro Hasta el Final de la Pradera - Niesugui


**Gui:** Creedme, llevo con esto escrito un mogollonazo de tiempo, y como lo escribí en un aparatito manzanoso, no sé si estará en buen estado ortográfico, sobretodo en lo que a tildes se refiere. Si es demasiado horrible, por favor, denunciadme a **LMF** y que vengan a avisarme por review.

Esto merece una explicación. Estaba yo passeando tan tranquila por el foro **Hasta el Final de la Pradera**, creado por la mismísima **Nortia** (sí, el trato de incredulidad se debe a su desaparición. Espero que estés leyendo esto, Nortia y te sientas muy pero que muy culpable ^^) cuando llegó **Justified October** y me puso un reto delante de las narices y yo, como abeja a la miel, no pude resistirme. Me hizo elegir entre trece preciosas letritas... ¿O eran doce? No sé, el caso es que yo elegí la **J** porque es MI INICIAL. Y me tocó el **Distrito 13**. Ya veis, tíos, que mala suerte. En fin, lo he hecho y espero que sea del agrado y que todo el mundo me vote para poder dominar el mundo.

**Disclaimer:** Pese a mi locura y mis personajes inventados, todo sigue siendo de Collins, que descanse en su apartamento tranquilamente.

Y sí, esto tiene título. Que haya tardado un mes y medio en encontrarlo no cuenta.

* * *

**La muerte de una opinión**

* * *

De repente, sin previo aviso, todo explotó. "Las armas nucleares" pensó. Iba a morir, seguramente estaba muerto. Había nacido allí. Había vivido allí. Y había muerto allí. Claro que si era capaz de pensar, no estaba muerto, ¿no? Algún antiguo griego o romano, cuando el mundo tenía mejor pinta, había dicho que pensar era existir. Claro que puedes existir estando muerto, ¿o no?

No estaba del todo seguro. Lo que sí estaba claro era que el mundo tal como lo conocía había dejado de existir. Quiso llorar pero el polvo en sus mejillas no se marchaba. Nada en él se movía. Todo era blanco, como siempre había sido. Blanco como la cal, decía Hal, porque ella había visto muchas cosas antes.

Nadie hablaba del antes. Hal era la única que le había hablado del antes. Hal era la única que tenía el valor suficiente. Era su tátara abuela. Se lo había contado a Alma, pero ella dijo que las tatara abuelas no existían. Alma sí que había dejado de existir. Mira que decir que Hal no existía... Había vivido durante mucho tiempo, y había visto muchas cosas. No como Alma. Alma era una niña fea y tonta. Puede que la hubiese besado, pero seguía siendo fea. O lo era aún más.

No había hecho más que esar a Alma y ella lo había besado de vuelta. Claro que cuando le preguntaron qué había hecho durante su tiempo de descanso en el área de niños, soltó que él le había obligado a besarle. Dim se había indignado, y Alma le había abofeteado.

No le había vuelto a hablar. Y por Dim perfecto. Había besado a más chicas, Alma no era la única, pero sí la más fea. Gin había sido más que amable. Le había enseñado cosas bastante interesantes. Mucho más interesantes que un beso. Claro que Gin había sido la octava en diez años.

Él, Dim, no había querido acabar donde había acabado. A penas tenía treinta y cuatro años y no hacía más que sobrevivir en el infierno. Era uno de los miles de trabajadores de la última central. Mantener las armas a punto, vaya misión. Pero cuando trabajas allí, sabes que eso es inestable. Dim asociaba inestable a explosión. Y si lo que había vivudo no era una explosión, se le parecía mucho. Demasiado.

Claro que aún no había muerto. Y las armas nucleares, obviamente, mataban. Por lo tanto no le había debido de caer nada nuclear encima, no más del poco de radiación diario.

Se incorporó. Detrás de los escombros blancos ("como la cal, decía Hal, su bisabuela. La que hablaba del antes"), alguien le llamaba. Decía Dim tan fuerte que seguro que Alma le oía desde su primer piso de persona importante. Respondió que estaba bien.

-Se ha caído esto -señaló la viga que estaba en el suelo- sobre tu cabeza. Pensaba que te había dejado fuera de combate.

-Aún no me muero, todavía podré robarte a tu novia.

-No estoy seguro Dim. Se te ha caído a ti. Te toca informar a Coin.

Coin era el padre de Alma. También era el Presidente del subsuelo. A todos les daba miedo. Dim le conocía, porque su madre había sido amante de Coin cuando tenían quince años y el subsuelo era un poco menos profundo. Su madre le contó que los Coin siempre habían atraído a su familia y que tuviese cuidado. Por eso, Dim sabía que no tenía que haber besado a Alma.

Aunque de eso hacía casi veinte años. Además, Alma no existía.

Mientras cogía el ascensor, Dim consiguió concentrarse en la viga y no en la familia Coin. Humedades, madera antigua, pago para reemplazar, humedades, madera antigua, piedra y hierro para reemplazar. La piedra no chupaba la humedad. El plastico era demasiado valioso para usarlo en una viga.  
Llegó al despacho de Coin en menos que canta un gallo, expresión que Hal, su tátara tátara abuela materna, usaba a veces. Los gallos subterráneos no cantaban. Comían, copulaban y morían.

Fue extraño entrar en el despacho de Coin pensando en gallos copulando con gallinas y encontrarse a Alma, en vez de a su padre, en una postura extraña. Le hizo pensar en Gin y todas las cosas que le había enseñado. Aún así, se obligó a pasar desapercibido y mirar al suelo, deseando que no lo reconociera. Además, si no recordaba mal, Alma era fea. Más entonces que antes.

-Vengo a pedir un pago para el reemplazo de una antigua viga de madera, en el trigesimo quinto piso -. Se acordaba del piso porque eran los años que cumpliría en pocos meses-. Se ha podrido con el agua y se ha llenado todo de escombros y cal. Aunque no ha sido nada grave.

Alma lo había escuchado, seguro. Sería muy de su estilo preguntar por qué le habían mandado a él. Con su uniforme de obrero, no era el más indicado.

El silencio de Alma le hizo pensar que quizás sabía lo vagos que eran los jefes y lo poco que les gustaba hablar con Coin. Se prolongó tanto que se atrevió a levantar la cabeza. Se había mirado los pies tan atentamente que no se había dado cuenta de que Alma seguía en la misma postura. Y no era una postura normal. Si Dim entendía algo de lo que Gin le había explicado, con esa postura podría estar dándose placer.

También podría estar haciendo otra cosa pero el mal estaba hecho.

Alma es fea, se recordó, pero era mentira y Alma con la mano entre las piernas y el uniforme desabrochado perdía su fealdad. Se imaginó a Alma en el lugar que había ocupado Gin, hacía diez años y supo que estaba perdido.

-¿Dim?

-Si quieres, puedo volver luego.

-Trátame de usted, Dim, soy tu futura Presidenta.

Claro, las hijas de Presidente solían saber más cosas que los demás y por lo tanto, estar más capacitadas para el cargo. Y si se aburrían, siempre podían masturbarse en el despacho de un padre, para más morbo. Dim odiaba a Alma, ahora se daba cuenta. La odiaba, era fea y tonta y lo echaría todo a perder. Así que se permitió una venganza.

Avanzó tres pasos y la volvió a besar, por segunda vez en su vida. Le sorprendió la rapidez con la que reaccionó. Debía de estar muy necesitada. A lo mejor las hijas de presidente tenían más dificultades para echar un salió del despacho diez minutos después y volvió a bajar los tantos pisos hasta el 35, con el papel del reemplazo firmado por Alma Coin. Todo volvió a la normalidad hasta la tarde, en la que anunciaron que habría reunión en los comedores para organizar un minuto de silencio por la muerte del viejo Coin.

Antes de que saliera, llegó la visita de rigor.

-¿Dim del Quinto?

-Sí, señor.

-¿No encuentras que Alma Coin es una buena sucesora para su padre?

El día anterior, Dim habría gritado que no se dejaría intimidar. Pero vistas las circunstancias del día, haciendo énfasis en el hecho de que Alma se había vuelto menos fea, contestó:

-Es la mejor, señor.

Correcto.

Más tarde, votó por ella. Y Alma salió elegida con mayoría absoluta.

Dim se preguntó cómo podía romper el resto de las vigas de madera del piso 35.

* * *

Fin de los finales. ¿Algún tomatazo?

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


End file.
